The invention relates to a reusable cover, in particular a carrying bag, for a wind instrument, in particular a metal wind instrument, such as, for example, a horn, a tuba or a trombone.
Such a cover, e.g. in the form of a carrying bag or a case, serves to easily transport the wind instrument. In addition, it performs a protective function. That is because damage to the instrument must be avoided at all costs. Furthermore, the cover is to be relatively light and easy to handle. In particular, an interior space must be easily accessible in order to be able to put the instrument in and take it out.
It has now been found that conventional covers which are made of a non-metallic material or which are not made of a relatively rigid plastic tend to fall over. There is then the risk of damage to the wind instrument. Furthermore, such covers are relatively heavy, and in the case of rigid plastic there is the risk of splintering under the effect of an impact.
It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide a reusable cover for a wind instrument, which overcomes the hereinafore-mentioned disadvantages of the heretofore-known devices of this general type, which is stable and which is suitable as a bag for a wind instrument.
With the foregoing and other objects in view there is provided, in accordance with the invention, a reusable cover, in particular a carrying bag, for a wind instrument, in particular a metal wind instrument, comprising a base surface having an approximately trapezoidal or approximately trumpet shape, a front edge and a length corresponding approximately to a length of the wind instrument; and an at least approximately semicircular front surface having a straight bottom edge coinciding with the front edge of the base surface.
In accordance with another feature of the invention, a suitable material for the cover is preferably a flexible textile plastic which is provided with a padding on the inside. This inner padding may also be provided with a lining. Such a material has sufficiently high inherent stability and can effectively protect the wind instrument.
In accordance with a further feature of the invention, there is provided a zip fastener which preferably serves to close the cover. This zip fastener may be disposed in various ways.
In accordance with an added feature of the invention, the zip fastener extends upward approximately centrally over the rear surface and downward approximately centrally over the front surface.
In accordance with an additional feature of the invention, the zip fastener, as viewed from a rear region of the cover, runs along an arcuate curve into a front region while leaving the front surface free, and the arcuate curve lies essentially on a right-hand or left-hand side surface.
In accordance with yet another feature of the invention, the zip fastener preferably starts from an edge of a rear surface. This edge may be a top, side or base edge of the rear surface.
In accordance with yet a further feature of the invention, with regard to stability and accessibility, it is advantageous if the zip fastener starts from the base edge of the rear surface and first of all runs upward on the rear surface.
In accordance with yet an added feature of the invention, the zip fastener extends from the top edge of the rear surface, first of all runs linearly and only then along the arcuate curve.
In accordance with yet an additional feature of the invention, the zip fastener ends at one of the two side edges of the base surface, preferably 5 to 15 cm before the front surface. It is then ensured that the zip fastener does not come into contact with the bell of the wind instrument.
In accordance with another feature of the invention, there is provided a longitudinal axis, and a zip fastener extending around the longitudinal axis.
In accordance with a further feature of the invention, there is provided a top surface having at least one carrying handle.
In accordance with an added feature of the invention, the base surface and the front surface include an angle other than 90xc2x0.
In accordance with again another feature of the invention, it has turned out to be advantageous for the production of the cover if the cover is composed of seven different shaped parts, of which one shaped part forms the base surface and another shaped part forms the front surface.
In accordance with again a further feature of the invention, the semicircular front surface, at its highest point, is at a distance from the straight bottom edge which corresponds to at least the diameter of an imaginary full circle placed in the semicircular portion.
In accordance with a concomitant feature of the invention, there is provided a rucksack fitting which is attached on the outside.
Other features which are considered as characteristic for the invention are set forth in the appended claims.
Although the invention is illustrated and described herein as embodied in a reusable cover for a wind instrument, it is nevertheless not intended to be limited to the details shown, since various modifications and structural changes may be made therein without departing from the spirit of the invention and within the scope and range of equivalents of the claims.